


The Truth Behind a Story

by schlieren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlieren/pseuds/schlieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick step into the regular life of Harry and his family. A mostly sweet and fluffy story. AU. Please let me know what you think! Tune in Every week for a new chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage One

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill…I don't own the characters [otherwise it the story would have ended very differently…just saying ;) ]
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I have another chapter coming up that takes place a little bit in the future. And then perhaps one more that happens a few years in the future if I get some good feedback. I would really appreciate any and all comments that you have after reading this. Especially if you think it's crap. Then I know not to write anything else along these lines…or at least not to post it on here :)
> 
> So…after an awkwardly written add-on to my story, I hope you read it, and at the very least enjoy it to some degree.
> 
> Happy Readings!

"What are you doing Daddy?" Came the quite and sweet voice that can only come from a child, as she climbed up on to his lap.

"Daddy's reading a book." The tiny figure brought the book cover in front of her. And with all the force and indignation of a child who was only just learned her letters. She began to sound out the cover

"Ha-r-i Po-t-r an-de…" She cast a confused look at her father. "But you're Harry, daddy. Why are you reading a book about yourself?"

"Because he enjoys the mindless killing of his brain cells." An obviously annoyed voice came from within the kitchen.

Harry gave his daughter a wink. "What Mummy is trying to say is that she doesn't approve of my interest in my very own fictitious world."

"Honestly Harry, I really don't understand you at all. Rita Skeeter's own work, not including that watered down version that's in that piece of trash, has ten times more truth then what's written that book."

Harry looked over at his very pretty wife, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked into the living room. "Now that's being harsh. There is some truth writing in it."

She raised her eyebrows in a 'tell-me-more' look. "Oh, really?" She asked in that smug voice that she used only for taunting Harry, as she sat down on the armrest of the chair.

He smiled up at her in response. "Yes, really. For example," Harry motioned to himself. "My names actually Harry. And you…" he took the time to make the big motion of pointing to his wife, which caused their daughter to giggle.

Whether he did it for his own amusement, their daughter's, or her own, she wasn't sure, but it had made her smile a bit.

"really are none other then my childhood best friend, lover, and sharer in all of my many adventures." She smiled down at him, obviously pleased with his answer.

Harry grinned up at her, his sly smile let her know she wasn't getting away with only a compliment. He turned back to the book and began flipping to a certain point in the book. "Though you must tell me, when did this affair with Ron take place? I vaguely recall some different events occurring when we were seventeen." Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Hermione. "I really must send a letter off to Ron asking about this."

Hermione's face turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Give me that bloody book right NOW!" She yelled as she dived and attempted to snatch the book from his hands. Years of quidditch practice and duelling gave him the advantage. Harry easily anticipating her movement and moved the book out of her reaches.

The young Avery laughed at the spectacle her parents were performing for her. Neither noticed as she got off the chair and took a seat on the floor, a safe distance away from the flailing arms and kicking legs of her playful parents. Permitting them to try and wrestle the book away from one another.

As it always happened when they fought like this, Harry let Hermione win. Sitting victoriously on the floor a meter away from the chair they had originated from, Hermione clutched the book. Her hair widely in disarray from their recent tousle, she tried unsuccessfully to tuck a rouge piece back behind her ear.

"Honestly Harry, I still can't even phantom why in all that's good and holy that you even agreed to an interview with that…that…that lie sprouting woman." Hermione sputtered as she tried again to smooth the wild strands of her hair, all the while keeping a tight grip on the hard covered book.

Harry crawled over to Avery and proceeded to lie on his back and throw her into the air much to her enjoyment. "I don't know, I suppose I thought it was a good idea at the time." He turned to Hermione and awarded her with one of his dazzling smiles one of the ones that had first won her over. He turned his attention back to his giggling little girl. "Though I must say Ron and I had a very good laugh over some of the parts in there."

Once more Hermione turned red. "He's already read it?" Her arms flopped helplessly on the floor before she flung them up in exasperation. "Great, just bloody great! Now how am I supposed to face the Weasley family at Christmas? They're all going to think that this trash has some vein of truth." She pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "This is all your fault!" Thought even through her fuming, a smile was poking through the corner of her mouth.

Harry set down Avery as she started to wiggle out of his grasp. She then tottered over to her mummy. Hermione opened her arms to accept the tiny child. Avery picked up the now dropped book before sitting down in her mum's lap. She studied it quite intently for a four year old. Every once in a while casting a look up to her mum's face and then back down to the book. Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks.

Finally Avery spoke. "Mummy, what's wrong with your hair in the picture?" Harry could not have contained himself if he had tried his very hardest, something he had not even bothered to employ. He rolled on the floor laughing and Hermione, who once again retained her beet red complexion, glared at him to a strong extent.

After Harry's mirth had diminished, he lay on his stomach and rested his face in his upturned hands and smiled at Avery's confused face. She had only asked, what had seemed to her, an important question.

"When I was first telling the lady who wrote this book all about my life she seemed to think that Hermione lacked any notable physical characteristics. She then thusly, invented what has become known as the 'bushy haired syndrome' for those of us who know the real Hermione."

Avery looked up at her mother and tentatively fingered one of her loose waves. "But Mummy has such pretty hair." Hermione smiled down at her baby.

Harry nodded in agreement. "If there was ever a thing I disagreed with in the books, it would be on how she down played your Mummy's beauty. She obviously didn't think my description of beautiful and absolutely gorgeous were suitable characteristics for a 'sidekick'." Harry never once broke his gaze with Hermione as he said this. Hermione's beet face dimmed, but a blush still graced her cheeks.

Avery pulled herself off of her mother's lap and walked over to Harry, book in hand. "Will you read me your story Daddy?" She thrust the book forward.

Harry brought himself up into a sitting position. "Maybe when you're older."

This, was obviously the wrong answer. No sooner had he said those words did Avery's bottom lip start quivering.

Harry, wanting to advert disaster, hastily explained. "You see my little birdie, there are lots of scary parts in the story, and a lot of sad parts. Parts where I have cried my eyes out. There are things in it that you'd understand better when you're older."

Avery looked at him rather oddly, as if he had just said the strangest thing in the world. "Daddy's don't cry." She firmly stated before turning to Hermione. "Mummy, tell Daddy it's not nice to lie." She then fixated Harry with a look that was identical to the look Harry had just been give by Hermione. He smiled to himself. Avery was indeed Hermione's child.

Harry couldn't help but smile with pride at his livid daughter. "Maybe I'll read you the first one. How about that?" He asked in compromise.

Avery's mouth dropped open in amazement. "You mean there's more then one?

Harry grinned as he held up seven fingers. "There's seven!" He emphasized. Avery continued to look at him, mouth agape.

Hermione glanced over at the grandfather clock resting in the corner. After reading the time, she gave Harry 'the look' telling him that it was his turn to put the tiny bundle of energy in front of him to bed.

"Alrighty then," Harry said as he hoisted the now very little Avery up. "I do believe it is now time for you, young lady, to be getting to bed."

Avery opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted when her mouth became occupied by a large yawn. She then contested defeat, and rested her head against her Daddy's shoulder and slowly continued to open and close her eyes sleepily.

Hermione went up the large staircase first and pulled back the covers on Avery's bed. The bright red walls flicked and danced from the light in the hall, and for a moment Hermione was brought back to her school years.

Harry helped the little girl change into her night gown before carefully laying her down in her large bed and pulled the covers up high. He rose to go, but as an after thought, he lent back down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and watched, just watched. It was the moments like these that made Hermione feel as if nothing was wrong in the world. Harry came over and stood besides Hermione. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and brought her close.

"I don't know how you do it…" Hermione snuggled closer. "Whenever it's my turn to put her to bed, she could bounce off the walls till three in the morning. But whenever it's your turn, all you have to do is pick her up, and she's out like a light!"

Harry chuckled. "It's obviously my secret baby ability. I can get one from sugar induced craze to sleeping like a log in 2.4 seconds."

Hermione just shook her head, grinning. "You're such a tool."

Harry twisted around a bit so he was looking at Hermione. "But a handsome tool, right?" He asked, eyes wide, in a pre-shock look. "I'm a handsome tool."

Hermione bit back a laugh as she patted his head in reassurance. "Yes Harry...a very handsome tool."

Happily comforted, Harry took his spot, holding her from behind. Hermione loved being held this way. He was much taller then she was, so the way he wrapped his arms around her, always made her feel so safe and protected. As if he could save her from anything.

Hermione leaned into his embrace, a question was bothering her. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if life had been like it was in the books? Would you have chosen that life?" She whispered.

She could feel Harry looking down at her. Suddenly Hermione had a sudden sense of urgency to explain her question. She twisted around so that she was facing him. "I mean, you would have had a more exciting life, and you would be living an peaceful happy life right now, and the war would be over, and-

"Never." Harry cut her off. "Because that would mean I'd be losing the two most important people in my life. I'd gladly leave the world of excitement and adventure if it meant having you. There is no life I would want over the one I have now."

Hermione smiled and rested her head against his shoulder once more. They stood there and watched Avery sleep for quite some time before either of them spoke again.

"Though…." Harry whispered. "I am quite positive that Harry and Hermione would have gotten together in the end anyways." Hermione now stood there wondering where he could possibly go with this angle.

"How can you say that? We've both read the book." Harry stared hard at her. "Ok, fine," she admitted. "or just read the last few chapters to see how it ended. And you and I both know very well, that Hermione goes with Ron, and Harry ends up with Ginny."

"Ah," Harry exclaimed and raised a finger in the air to mark his point. "But I am quite sure that Harry and Hermione had a continuous affair over the course of the years to follow. How else do you explain how all of those kids of yours and 'Ron's' all carry the unmistakable essence of 'Harry' in them?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor. Leave it to Harry to have some completely ridiculous theory, one without any proof or verification. "What ever you say love, what ever you say…"

"It's true!" He exclaimed. "I swear it. After all, what woman alive can resist my charms? There's no way that Hermione didn't go rushing to Harry at least once between those nineteen years mentioned at the end. Which, might I add, was not needed." And again, the two of them remained silent. This time Harry broke the silence. "Do you regret any of it?"

Hermione took him by the hand and led him away from their sleeping daughter's room. "There is no perfect relationship. Not in the books, and most certainly not in real life. We all do things we wish we hadn't…"

A flash of memories from the day Harry walked out on her came flooding in. It may have been in the early part of their relationship, but it had only made it an even harder and longer bridge to cross before they could finally start mending again.

Harry hadn't said anything. He had simply got a bag together and left. It wouldn't be until much later that he would admit that he had been confused and scared. For the first time, a real life was dangling in front of him, and he panicked. During his absence, all Hermione had done was worry, and cry. There had been a lot of crying.

"and we all say things we wish with all of our heart we could erase."

This time the memory flashing was of the day Hermione had caused their sweet baby to cry. Hermione had been tired, Avery wouldn't stop crying, Harry was inured and barely conscious. Avery had only been a baby, Hermione had no reason to yell at her, but she had been at her wit's end and she couldn't stop herself.

She had rounded up on the baby and just screamed at her. Avery had paused for a moment before her lip started to quiver and more silent tears fell. Hermione had had it. 'I wish I never had you!' She screamed. The moment the words had been out of her mouth Hermione had clamped a hand across her mouth and she backed away from the still crying Avery, afraid of what she might do.

Harry, who had witnessed the whole thing, stood up, and with whatever strength he could muster, he picked up the clearly upset baby and carried her to her room. He then proceeded to shut the door, and he didn't come back out. Hermione had collapsed onto the floor and cried unabatedly for several hours. It wasn't until the next morning, that Harry, stone faced, finally looked at Hermione and her red puffy eyes. She knew it would be hard to fix those words, but she would do anything to make it happen.

"But I think we have succeeded in making each other happy. Which, in the end, is all that we really can ask from one another." She took a hold of his left hand and brought it up to her heart. "Since the day you asked me to marry you, I was prepared to have all that you had to offer, the good and the bad. And from the day we said our vows, I have had no regrets. Lapses perhaps," she smiled at him. "but never any regrets."

Harry lifted his other hand up and caressed her cheek, he then brought her close and embraced her tightly. "You positive you wouldn't have preferred a Weasley? You could have had you pick." Harry asked jokingly, as he loosed his grip on Hermione ever so slightly.

Hermione leaned back and tapped her chin, as if in deep thought. "Now that you mention it, I always thought Ginny fancied me a bit." She smiled up at her husband and tilted her head up at him.

Chocking back a laugh, Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. "I'm pretty sure you would have had to fight back a few guys for that role."

Hermione smiled up at him as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then aren't you glad I made the right choice in picking you? My beet in the carrot patch?"

Harry couldn't resist, he broke out laughing. Placing his hands on her hips, Harry pulled her close. "A beet? That's the best analogy you could come up with?"

"And a very fitting analogy it is." Hermione teased her husband as she relaxed into the embrace.

They stood there for awhile, just holding one another. They had been through so much together. Suddenly, Hermione felt Harry stiffen. After a moment, Harry pulled away slightly, just enough so he could look Hermione in the eyes.

"Hermione, I want to ask you a question. And if the answer is no, that's ok, but I really want you to think hard on your answer first, ok?"

Hermione looked up at him suspiciously. "What are you up too?"

Harry shook his head. "I want you to promise first." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Very well, I promise. Happy?" When Harry gave her a smile, Hermione simply waited expectantly. "Well?" She tilted her head a bit to the side to urge him on.

"Ok, ok. Here goes. Hermione, I was wondering if…if maybe….I just would like to know…." What ever it was Harry was trying to say, it wasn't coming out.

"Harry, what is it? Just tell me."

"Look this is hard, ok?" Harry looked truthfully frightened over what he wanted to say. It was a look Hermione was not used to.

"Just spit it out already!" Seeing Harry like this tended to make Hermione nervous.

"Iwannahaveanotherbaby!" It came out quickly and muffled together. But the word baby stood out like a red flag. Her mouth opened slightly as Harry looked away.

Hermione put her hand under his chin and turned his face so that he was looking at her. "Please…what did you just say?"

Harry letting out one last sigh. "I want to have another baby." He said slowly and carefully.

Hermione's hand dropped from Harry's face and came up with her other hand to cover her mouth. Harry, obviously thought he had done something wrong, and was quick to explain.

"It just that, I've always wanted a large family, and Avery's getting older now, and I want someone for her to play with and fight with, and-" Harry would have very likely continued on with his ramblings if Hermione had not reached up and pulled his face on to her own.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and reached for his hands, which he gripped back tightly. Harry looked at her in disbelief. He released one of his hands from their grip and brought it up to Hermione's face and wiped away the tears on her shining face.

"Really?" The hope in his voice could not have been hidden.

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded. "Really.

"YES!" Harry shouted as he jumped up and swung Hermione around.

Hermione let out a laugh before quickly remembering that they had a little person sleeping next door. "Shhh, shhhh!" She covered Harry's mouth with her hand. "We don't want to wake the one child that we do have, now do we?" Harry let her down, but his smile that extended from ear to ear hadn't even flickered.

"Remember though," Hermione shook a stern finger at him. "Ten years form now when Avery hates our guts and baby number two is a trouble maker," Hermione smiled up at him and jabbed him in the chest. "This was all YOUR idea!"

"I would never forget." Harry whispered as he pulled her close. Hermione smiled softly into his chest.

"I know."


	2. Stage 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the life of Harry and his family. Complete with laughs, chases around the living room, and of course... muffins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next stage in Harry's happy family home. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please comment and let me know if you want another chapter! :)

"But Mummy, I wanna see the baby NOW!"

Hermione rolled her eyes is exasperation and turned away from the mixing bowl she was stirring. "Avery, I've told you this before. The baby's not coming for another 4 months, and you will just have to wait like the rest of us to see what comes out."

"But, but, but…" Avery started to jump up and down in her chair by the counter. One look from her mother though, made her stop immediately. She instead decided to pester her mother with words instead. "Can I name it Akira? What do you think? I like it, don't you like it? Can I mix for a bit?"

Hermione chuckled as she slid the big bowl filled with flour, sugar, baking soda, and milk across the counter to Avery's eager hands, knowing well in advance where the contents would end. She secretly prepared her wand.

"Now, why would you want to name the baby Akira? Your daddy and I were thinking of giving the baby a traditional English name, just like you. And last time I checked Akira wasn't a very English name. Besides, what if it's a boy?" Hermione pondered the questioned for a second. "Come to think of it, where did you even hear that name?" Wait for it, wait for it… Hermione watched Avery work contently at stirring the contents of the bowl, tongue slightly poking out of the corner of her mouth.

Avery, never taking her eyes off her work, answered her mum between strokes. "I…heard it…with daddy…when you were away…watching cartoons." She lifted her head so she could look at her mummy. "You know the ones! With the pretty coloured hair and space and magic and big giant robots and awesome moves." To emphasize her point she flung her arms out as she was speaking. "Oh!"

And there it goes... Down went the bowl. Hermione was glad that she had chosen to use the plastic mixing bowl today.

Hermione sighed as she whipped out the ready wand. Trust Harry to undermine her every wish in favour for their daughter. She had specifically, specifically, told him to not let Avery watch the Anime marathon playing on the tele last weekend while she gone to see her own mum in London. The utter rubbish, rotting her child's brain. She bent down and picked up the fallen bowl. Though…

She looked over at Avery, who had long gotten over the spilling of the bowl and had already grabbed the remaining ingredients from the other side of the counter so she could try again. It has been awhile since Avery had talked about something so animatedly since she heard news about the baby. Maybe it would be the needed distraction Hermione needed to keep sane around Avery.

I'm sure an hour a week on Saturdays wouldn't completely ruin Avery. Hermione reasoned. "Oh? So did you and daddy have fun watching cartoons?" Hermione asked as she reached over and re-took the ingredients so she could measure them out once more.

Avery grinned and nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! We watched them for a reeeal long time until this thing called the 'yaw-ay' hour came one."

Hermione accidentally crushed one of the eggs in her hand that she had been preparing to put into the mixture. "Then daddy jumped up and shut the tele off and said it was time for bed."

"Oh, I see." No, they couldn't have done something productive while I was gone. Why bother reading a book when I can educate my daughter in the different type of sexualities there are. Hermione fumed inside as she finished digging out the little bits of egg shells. Would Harry ever have something to answer to when he got home!

In the distance, Hermione heard the discrete opening and closing of the front door. Harry's home. Hermione looked up the moment before he walked in the kitchen.

"Ladies!" Harry announced with a debonair grin as he walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Avery jumped off the counter stool and ran straight into Harry's arms where he proceeded to scoop her up and plant a big kiss right on her forehead.

Harry perched her on his shoulder as he walked out of the doorframe and into the interior of the kitchen. "And what have my favourite two and half ladies been up to today?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she proceeded to spoon the mixture into the muffin pan as Harry walked over. "Oh, nothing much. You know, the regular. Talked about the baby, did some cleaning, talked some more about the baby, Oh!..." Hermione brought her finger to her lips and tapped them as if remembering some great thought. "You know, we did talk about something quite interesting. Do you know what yaoi is?"

Harry had been moving over to the key dish to place his keys in, when his keys landed unexpectedly hard, Hermione knew she was on the right track.

She continued. "Why, Avery talked about the most interesting words today. I wonder where she could have ever gotten them? Most certain not from a Book!" She shot a glare directly at Harry.

"Oh look! Muffins!" Harry exclaimed as a way to divert the upcoming conversation. He reached down to try and get some of the batter. Hermione's spoon was too quick however.

"Harry!" Her hands on her hips and the look she shot at Harry cause him to smile all too sweetly in her direction as he flipped Avery over so she was cradled in her arms.

"I said that was OUR little secret, you tiny snitch!" Harry teased Avery as he tickled her stomach mercilessly.

"Daddy! Stop! STOP!" Came Avery's shrill laughter as she tried to fight Harry off. As Harry let off a bit, Avery continued. "Besides, I never told mummy that we were watching anime, I only told her cartoons. I was being all sneaky-like." To prove her point she took one of her tiny fingers and tapped the side of her nose to display her sneakyness. She motioned for Harry to bring his ear closer, as if she had a secret to tell. "I have no idea how she found out!"

Hermione, watched this display, mouth slightly agape. "How…." she pointed an accusing finger at Avery. "How does she even know what that word is?" Avery smiled largely.

"Of course I know what the word anime means!" Avery stated mater factory as she rolled her eyes. It was as if her mother had just said the silliest thing she had ever heard. "Daddy and I watch it every-"

That was when Harry's hand came down and covered her mouth, effectively cutting her off. "Now, that's enough princess..." He said as he put her down, and patted her head. "Now why don't you go run and play for a bit.

When Avery stuck out her lip, Harry sighed and crouched down. He pulled his head close to her and whispered as if for only her ears. "Mummy is going to give daddy the mummy talk right now, so you might want to go and grab one of those books or smart toys that mummy buys you, to help your daddy out. Okey-Dokey?"

Avery nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Okey-Dokey daddy!" And with that Avery dashed out of the room. Harry rose and looked at Hermione who was staring stoically, arms crossed, and eyebrow arched.

Harry put on his best smile and stuck his arms out and moved towards Hermione. "Hunny!"

Hermione whipped out her wand and stopped Harry in his advance. "Now, no 'Hunny'-ing me! You're in big trouble Mister!" She flicked her wand at the stool that Avery had been occupying for the majority of the day. "Sit, I need to finish these muffins."

Harry moved over and sat down on the stool. He folded his hands and pouted like a school child being punished for trying to kiss all the girls. Hermione could barely keep her straight façade. To mask this she bent over the bowl and started spooning out the contents into the muffin pan once more.

"Harry, how are we ever going to teach important things if all she wants to do is watch television shows?"

"Technically, it's not just a television show, it's a specially imported Japanese animation, whose art style is completely unlike any other-" Hermione fixed him a glare, Harry bit his lip. "Shutting up now."

"I was being serious Harry." She sighed as she moved the pans into the waiting oven and shut the door. She moved back towards the counter and rested her arms on it. She sighed. "How are we ever supposed to raise another child if we have trouble raising only one?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but before words could form, a loud, very rehearsed voice came from the living room.

"Oh My Goodness! This is the Most Fabulous Book I Have Ever Read! I Am Learning SOOO Much From This. Oh Thank the Heavens I Have Such A Good Mummy and Daddy Who Educate Me So Well! And For A Mummy Who Won't Punish Daddy Too Much!"

Harry burst out laughing and gazed softly at Hermione. "I think we're doing a pretty good job with this one, don't you?" When Hermione smiled back Harry got off the stool and walked back over to the door of the kitchen. "Now…speaking of children. I got something for you." He pulled a bag from behind the corner and moved over to Hermione and handed her the bag. "Open it."

Hermione smile, but shook her finger at Harry as she took the bag with the other hand. "I'm going to open this, but don't think that gets you off the hook." She looked down at the bag and pulled the handles keeping it together apart. Inside the bag caused Hermione to let out a bit of a gasp. She slowly pulled out a hand-knit blanket, and a thick knit cardigan, both in garnet red. The blanket was huge and incredibly soft and the sweater looked warm and cozy.

Harry watched her finger the soft blankets. "Do you like them? I was worried I got the sizing wrong."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "You knit these? When and how did you learn how to knit?"

Harry smiled. "You'd be surprised to find out what Mrs. Weasely can teach you between nap times." Mrs. Weasely had been so kind as to help out Harry and Hermione by teaching the both of them how to take care of a child. Harry had spent a lot of time at home after Hermione's maternity leave was up. "Do you like?" He asked, only slightly nervous.

Hermione nodded. It was one of those rare times where she couldn't find the words to express how happy she was. She could feel a beginning of tears starting to well in her eyes. Stupid hormones…She grumbled to herself. Hermione brought the blanket up to her face to hide her tears.

"Oops!" Harry reached into his pocket. "I completely forgot about this." He handed her a scarf that looked more like a small blanket. It was eight inches across and about two feet long in deep emerald green. "Avery wanted to make sure the baby would be warm coming home."

All Hermione could do was stare at it for the longest time. "Avery made this?"

Harry nodded. "She likes to knit while she's watching her cartoons. She once told me she likes to…how did she put it? She likes to do more then one thing at a time, this way she can better occupy her time." He smiled at her. "She's alot more like you then you think."

Hermione was once more on the verge of tears as she opened her arms a bit, accepting Harry as he moved forward into her embrace. "Ok," She whispered into his ear. "you're a little off the hook."

Harry chuckled and gave her a teasing squeeze. "Now….about those muffins…" Harry started.

Hermione laughed as she swatted him across the side. "Oh, shoo you." She handed him the knitted creations. "Go put these things in the baby's room and tell Avery that everything's alright now so she can stop listening with two ears on our conversation." Harry leaned down and gave Hermione a quick kiss before exiting with a smile.

No soon had she heard Harry moving up the stairs did Avery bound into the room.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy! Daddy said it's alright now to tell you what I want to be in the future."

Hermione smiled down at her tiny babe. "Oh, and what would that be?" She and Avery talked about this a lot. It seemed to change every time Avery turned around. One time she was going to be a herbologist, later it was a doctor and a archaeologist, another time she had her heart set on being an ice-cream maker.

Hermione whipped her hands on one of the towels hanging off the stove handle. "Let me see if I can guess." She brought a finger up to her lips as she did in habits of deep thought. "How about a professor?" Avery shook her head. "No? How about a quidditch player?" Avery shook her head once more. Hermione could tell she was bursting to tell her. "Ok, you win, I can't guess. What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a Magical Girl. Just like Sakura, or Sailor Moon." Avery struck a pose as she folded down the third and fourth fingers on each hand and then proceeded to shoot her left hand up besides the right side of her head and the other was pointed straight through the space in her left arm at Hermione. "In the Name of the Moon, I Will Punish You!" She put down her arms and grinned as only a child can. "What do you think?"

Hermione stood there, mouth open staring at her hopeful child, at a loss of what to say. And then she saw Harry doubling over with laughter at the door frame. "YOU!" She exclaimed as she raced towards Harry.

With a comedic leap out of harms way, Harry took off on his head start and let her chase him until they reached the living room, where Hermione, cautious of big objects, as to protect her stomach, managed to corner Harry between the sofa and the entertainment unit.

"Now you really do have some answering to do." She shot at him as she pointed her accusing finger once more.

Harry smiled down at her and blinked his puppy dog eyes at her. "I love you?" He asked.

"Damn right you do!" She smiled as she reached up to grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mummy?" Avery asked tentatively as she pulled on Hermione's skirt hem.

Hermione turned away from Harry and faced Avery. "Yes sweetheart?"

She looked at her mum hopefully. "The muffins?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she moved towards the kitchen. "I swear…you two will be the death of me! It's a good think we're having another child. Maybe this one will be sane!"

Harry picked up Avery and they followed her into the kitchen. "Or it'll be just like us! And then you'll have three scoundrels to look after!"

"One of us! One of us!" Avery chanted happily along.

Hermione turned around to see Harry and Avery grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats. She shuttered in mock horror. "Perish the thought."

Hermione would never admit it to either of them, and if she was asked, she'd deny it with every fibre of her being…but secretly, deep down, she really hoped with all her heart it would be.

Another one of them? She thought as she bent down, put the muffin pans into the stove, and then turned back around. Leaning against the counter, Hermione watched Harry tickle Avery into a fit of glee. Yes… Hermione thought. That would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Stage two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry waits on edge in the hospital after Hermione is in a car accident leading to the premature arrival of their second child. With no magic available to help in the muggle hospital, Harry has to hold out with the only thing he has left....hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter! This one is slightly less fluffy, but I hope you enjoy it nether the less, the next chapter will be back to its fluffly goodness.  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

"But I want to see the baby!" Avery protested as Mrs. Weasley blocked her entrance into the room.

Molly put her hands on her hips and stared down the tiny girl. "And I told you no. It's your bedtime."

Avery stared up at her in away the screamed potential tantrum. Harry moved in quick to intervene. "Come on birdie, listen to Grandma Molly. After all," Harry declared. "It's MY turn to see the baby!" He stuck out his tongue at Avery and moved to enter the room.

Molly's piercing stare froze him in place. "I don't think you heard me…I said it's both of yours bed times."

Slouching his shoulders dejectedly, Harry looked over at Avery who had a similar pose. It took all of Molly's self control not to laugh at the pouty couple. "Fine…" Harry grumbled as he bent down to scoop Avery up. "At least I'm not alone."

Avery peered over Harry's shoulder and gave the best glare she could manage at Mrs. Weasley. It nearly caused Molly to dissolve her resolve. It was downright hilarious on the little girl. "Spoil-sport." Avery muttered as she wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and started to drift off to sleep.

Molly hadn't wanted to send the pair away from the hospital waiting room, but doing it this way was the only way she could think of without having Avery dissolve in a fit. She was lucky that Harry was such a willing sport, and was quick to catch on. She looked back at the room nervously. Besides, she thought to herself, if things took any more of a turn for the worse, Avery shouldn't have to be there.

Sighing, Molly moved to one of the hospital waiting room chairs. She knew Harry would be back as soon as he dropped Avery off at her house. The whole family was there and there would be sufficient watchful eyes there to look after her. She couldn't wait for him to get back. Somehow, having him be there made the whole process occurring seem just a little less scary.

It took Harry half an hour to walk back in through the hospital doors. A quick scan of the room, he found Molly and hurried towards her.

"Any news yet?" He asked, praying for the best.

It killed Molly to do it, but she had to slowly shake her head 'no'.

Dejected, Harry slumped down into the chair next to her. He looked worn, far more worn then he had looked in years. Worse then when he had stayed up three days straight and then had to go home and look after a bouncing toodler. His hair was more tousled then normal and the bags under his eyes were evident. Having Avery hanging around the hospital hadn't helped with his stress. Molly placed a hand on his arm and gave him a small squeeze. Harry gave her a weak smile in return.

All he wanted was for the whole thing to be over.

It wasn't supposed to be happening like this. Hermione wasn't even due for another month. She had taken the train to go and visit her parents. Harry was going to join them a few days later. She had been so looking forward to the trip. As had Avery, who didn't get to see her grandparents that often. They both had been practically bouncing around the house the day before they left.

The day before he was supposed to arrive, he got an urgent phone call at work. Mrs. Granger was in a fit of hysterics. It took nearly twenty minutes to calm her down enough to hear the whole story.

The minute he had hung up the phone he scribbled out an urgent owl to Molly and then ran for the nearest Appration friendly zone and Apparated to Derbyshire Royal Infirmary.

Molly arrived five minutes after Harry had and found him pacing in front of the surgery doors and Avery jumping on one of the hospital chairs. Avery had no way of knowing what was going on, and Harry looked as if he would break if she touched him. Taking a deep breath, Molly put on a large smile and gathered her adopted granddaughter and worked to relieve one of the stresses on Harry's mind.

"Harry dear," She started, shifting her weight so she was facing Harry. "Do you think you could tell me what happened?"

Harry lifted his head from his knees and looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm not even sure of the whole story…" He trailed off.

Molly moved in close. "Please Harry…I need to know what's going on." She reached over and took one of his hands and grasped it tight before adding, "And what I may have to tell your daughter later."

The mention of Avery was enough to make Harry's eyes well-up. Nodding, Harry stood up and stretched out. He looked down at Molly. "I need coffee. Would you like some?"

Molly nodded, silently accepting his offer. Harry did this every time he had some bad news to break. She doubted he knew he did it, but Harry always needed a drink of something, and he felt bad if only he was the one drinking. It didn't matter if was that he had broken one of Hermione's china tea cups or had broken one of his leg. He couldn't tell you about it until he had a cup of something steaming in his hands.

Molly waited patiently for Harry to collect the coffee and his thoughts. It only took a few minutes for Harry to get back from the cafeteria. Molly was sure he would have preferred to have a little longer to gather his wits, but at the same time, he couldn't stand the thought of being away from the room if any news was heard.

He handed her a brown cardboard cup filled with a dark liquid Molly could only assume to be coffee. It had a vile smell and a rather thick consistency. But when Harry started to gulp his down, Molly knew that this wasn't the sort of coffee you drank for enjoyment.

She noticed Harry eyeing her cup. Sighing, she took a sip and completed the ritual. Taking a square of material out of her handbag, she patted her lips dry with the handkerchief. Molly turned to Harry again. "You need to tell me everything."

Harry swallowed hard. "I only wish I knew everything…but I can tell you what I know."

"That would be a good start." Molly gave him a smile of encouragement. She was doing this just as much for him as she was for herself. True, she desperately needed to know the details, there was only so much she could assume from a hospital waiting room and the frantically silent Harry. But on the other hand though, Harry needed to talk about it. If he didn't, it would stay bottled up until they heard the verdict. And if it was bad news, it would be the end of Harry.

Harry took another deep breath and clenched his fists in front of him. "Mione and Avery were going to visit her parents. It would probably be the last time until the baby came. She was so looking forward to it." Harry's voice gave a hitch. "It's all they would talk about for the last week. I had a deadline coming up so I was going to join them three days later. She sent me an owl telling me that they had gotten there safely and that her mum and dad were doting over Avery like no tomorrow."

Harry's lip twitched into a smile. "They do that every time they're over. I'd be lying if I said that Avery didn't like the attention." Molly smiled weakly along. Harry ran a hand through his hair, as if to push his thoughts back into his head. "Next thing I know, I get a frantic phone call from Jane. She was in hysterics. Said there was an accident and that Hermione was in the hospital. She couldn't tell me anything else. Henry wouldn't even come to the hospital. I tried to get him to come with me, but he said he couldn't stand the thought of standing by helpless when his only daughter was in trouble." Harry looked Molly in the eyes. "I don't blame him. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Molly squeezed his hand again. "What happened next?" She asked calmly.

Harry nodded and started to continue. "After that I wrote you an owl and got here as fast as I could. A nurse was looking after Avery, and Jane was in the OR with Hermione. The nurse filled me in a bit better on the details. Hermione was driving her dad's car to get some groceries. Some asshole cut in lanes too close and pushed her into car on her left. The car was in quite a bit of damage and the airbag slammed into her stomach." Harry started to shake. Molly wrapped another arm around her. "When the paramedics got there her water had broken. They rushed her here. She wasn't even supposed to be driving….the…the nurse said that there was a lot of blood." Fixed his stare on his hands, as if this way he wouldn't have to acknowledge where he was. "We can't even take her to a magical practitioner. There's nothing I can do…" He looked up at Molly. "Tell me…what am I supposed to do?"

Molly's heart wept for him. As if he hadn't had enough hardship in his time, the fates were putting yet another test up against him. She stood up and made Harry stand up as well. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she pulled him into a fierce hug. "You do all that anyone can do. You wait, for better or for worse, and you keep hope. That's all anyone can ask of you."

Harry froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and held on tight. She could feel him shake with silent sobs, holding on as if for dear life. Molly stroked his back. She looked at the still light OR sign. She didn't know who it was that muggles prayed to at times like these, but whoever it was, she desperately hopped that it was looking out for them today.

Twelve hours is a long time to wait for any sort of thing. But twelve hours in a hospital waiting room felt like twelve long weeks. Molly had begun to knit nervously, simply needing something to keep her hands busy. Harry wished he had brought along his knitting, but he knew he never would have been able to focus. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the light about the operating room's doors and continued to stare. It was because he was so fixated that he saw the exact second when the lights flickered off. He was on his feet and standing outside the doors faster the Usain Bolt running the 100 meter race.

When the doctor stepped outside the doors, she had her head down and was studying her clipboard. She hadn't even noticed Harry's presence. "Is there a Mister Harry Potter in the room?"

The young doctor jumped more then a little when Harry tapped her shoulder from behind and answer, "Here."

The doctor regained her composure quickly. She flipped though her chart. "Yes, quite. There are many things we have to talk about-" She started when Harry cut her off.

"Please, doctor, I need to know. You have to tell me...Is my wife alive?" His insides were a complete mess insides. It felt as if someone was casting a knotting charm on them. He had never felt so sick in his life. The moment it took for the doctor to reply felt like an eternity.

"Your wife is alive, but in a highly critical state. She's being transferred to the ICU as we speak. If everything goes right for her from this point on, she'll make a full recovery. Now, we-"

She was cut off once more. This time it was by Harry pulling her into a massive embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He continued to whisper. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes now.

"Yes, well...you're welcome." The doctor answered uncomfortably as she gave him a pat on the shoulder and pushed him away. "Now sir, we really need to discuss your daughter's circumstance."

Harry froze. "What?"

"Your daughter." The doctor continued. No signs of humor. "She was born quite premature and is very small. She's been moved in the neonatal intensive care unit. We have to run a lot of tests on her to find out if all of her organs are functioning. We've already placed her in an incubator and on an emergency ventilator in order to help her breath, but I need your permission to start the rest."

Harry nodded vigorously. "Of course, anything, yes."

The doctor nodded and handed Harry the clipboard. "Sign here." Taking the pen, Harry signed his name on the line. Collecting the pages, the no nonsense doctor turned away.

"Wait!" Harry called out. "Can I…could I see either of them?"

The doctor paused momentarily before nodding. "Follow me."

Harry turned back to face Molly. She gave him a nod. "Go on." She urged. "I'll be here and wait for Jane." He gave her a weak smile as he hurried to follow the doctor who was already down the hall.

Molly sank down into the chair. It was a start, a rocky start, she'd give you that…but it was a positive start nonetheless.

The doctor led Harry down a corridor that lead to one of the most silent floors he'd ever been on. "Stay here." The doctor commanded him. "You can't go into the room because it's a sterile environment. I'm going to go and suit up and I'll point out to you which one is yours."

Harry nodded, afraid if he tried to speak that nothing would come out. He moved towards the large glass wall that separated the hallway from the dark room filled with plastic boxes. None of them were close enough for him to see into, and it was at that minute Harry started to panic. What if he never got to actually see his baby?

Reckless and fearful thoughts filled his mind for the next three minutes it took for his doctor to get dressed. Harry saw her move into the room, mask covering her face and gloves on her hands. He saw her talking to one of the nurses. The nurse in the pink scrub top and dancing dinosaur bottoms took the chart his doctor offered and read a few of the details before motioning for the doctor to follow her.

A moment later he saw them pushing one of the boxes towards the window. Harry shut his eyes. He was suddenly terrified as to what he was going to see. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly opened his eyes. And there she was.

She was lying on her back on a rose printed sheet. Even with the little pink cap on her head, Harry could see the tiny tuffs of black hair sticking out from under it. Her eyes were closed, leading Harry to wonder what colour they were going to be when she finally decided to open them. She was the tiniest babe he'd ever seen. With the sudden image of her falling through his arms, Harry was glad he wasn't allowed to hold her. And yet…at the same time…Harry put his hand up against the glass, and felt the tears well back up in his eyes. There was nothing he wanted more then to cradle the tiny thing and try to convince the world to leave her alone.

The tube coming out of her mouth was scary to look at, but he knew it was necessary. The heat lamps positioned around the box made it possible for her to stay warm as well.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" The doctor asked, this time startling Harry. He couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been standing there. "Something that small and delicate." Harry nodded again, not wanting to take his eyes off of her. "You'll be happy to know that she's doing well. She's been in the box for about three hours now and doesn't appear to be showing any signs of failing. But you need to understand that she's not going to be able to go home with you directly. She'll have to stay here and be monitored for a while. It's likely that we'll have to feed her intravenously."

"How long will she have to stay in the incubator?" Harry asked.

"It's hard to tell." The doctor replied. "If she shows signs of good growth and maturation, she could be out of it anywhere from one week to four weeks. On the other hand, if she starts to fail or needs continued support, it can be anywhere up and beyond five months."

"I see." Harry answered quietly, unsure what to do next.

"Don't worry sir." The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "If she's anything like her mother, then she's a fighter."

Harry jerked up, suddenly so embarrassed that he had been so wrapped up in the sudden occurrence of his second daughter that he'd completely forgotten about Hermione. "My wife!" He turned round on the doctor, startling her again. "What can you tell me about her condition?"

"No more then I could tell you half an hour ago I'm afraid. We had to put your wife under in order to perform surgery. She's yet to come out from the anesthesia. All you can do right now is return to the waiting room, and we'll come and find you when she wakes up."

"There's nothing else I can do?" Harry asked dejectedly as he noticed the nurse move into take his child away. He tried to burn her image into his mind.

"I'm afraid not sir. Right now everything is a waiting game. Come on," She motioned for him to follow her. "I'll walk you back."

Molly and Jane were waiting patiently for Harry to return. Neither of them had spoken a word. Jane looked exhausted and shaken. Molly wanted to send her home, but she knew that Jane wouldn't leave until she got to speak with Harry.

It was Jane who spotted Harry first. She was up on her feet instantly, hand wringing constantly as she waited for Harry to get close enough.

Harry gave the doctor a nod and moved towards the two women waiting for him. "Please Harry," Jane started. "Are there any new developments?"

Harry sat down, rather hardly, but he paid no notice to it. He waited for Jane to sit down as well before he continued. "I have another daughter." Molly's hand flew to her chest as she waited on bated breath to hear what her condition was. "She's beautiful, tiny, but absolutely perfect. The doctor said she'll have to stay in the incubator for awhile yet, but they're hoping to get her off of the ventilator soon." He turned to Jane. "I have no idea how you did it…this…without magic." He shook his head slowly. "I feel as if I've just aged twenty years."

Jane smiled at him weakly. "If it's any consolation, I think you've only aged five." Harry returned the weak smile. "And Hermione?" She asked, only the smallest of catches in her voice.

Harry's smile dropped. "No news yet. She's still under I'm afraid."

"I see." Was all Jane replied as her face fell.

Standing up Harry stretched out. "Molly. Would it be alright if you went home now? I want someone to be around Avery whose calm. Don't tell her anything yet. I don't want to say anything prematurely."

Molly nodded her head and stood up. "I understand." She walked over and stood on her tip toes so she could give Harry a kiss on his cheek. "I'm only an owl away. I want to know if anything happens instantly." Harry nodded his comprehension. Molly smiled at him and walked away. She didn't feel bad about being sent away. True, she had come because she loved Hermione just like a daughter, but she also came to be the peace of mind for Harry. And if he needed her to go and look after his daughter, then that's what she'd do.

"Jane, is there a library near by?"

OoOoO

When Hermione woke, she felt as if she'd been through the wringer. It took all of her strength to turn her head from side to side to see where she was. The intravenous tube running from her right hand up to a bag of clear liquid led her to believe she was in a hospital, but as to where the hospital was, why she was in a muggle one, and how long she'd been there were all questions that evaded her.

Looking around the best she could, she noticed Harry in a makeshift bed made up out of three hospital chairs lined up. A large pile of books, many with several tabs sticking out were pilled on small table next to him.

She lifted her hand and tried to search for the button that would make her bed go up. At least she hoped it had one, the last muggle hospital bed she had been in had been when she was nine and had to get her appendix out. Something's may have changed since then.

Accidently knocking over a plastic cup on the nightstand next to her, Harry was up instantly. "Mione!" He exclaimed before he jumped up and got tangled up in the chairs in the process. Hermione winced as Harry crashed to the floor. Removing the chairs from his long legs, Harry was up and at Hermione's side as fast as he could. "Hermione." He whispered and he reached over and took the hand without the needle in it. "You're awake."

"Where…" Hermione gasped out before her voice gave out. Her throat had never been this dry.

Harry was quick to jump in. "You're at the Derbyshire Royal Infirmary. You've been here for about five days. It took you awhile to come out from under the anesthesia." He pulled a chair closer and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked around the room. It took so much effort to move. She felt disconnected and disorientated. "Confused." She replied scratchily to Harry, who gave her a weak smile in return. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. You broke your leg in the processes, thankfully though, that was the worse of the lasting effects." He squeezed her hand again. "You scared me."

Hermione looked down at her leg and was startled to no longer see the bulge she had become so used to being there. She nearly bolted out of the bed. Had it not been for Harry's foresight did she too would have crashed to the floor. "The baby!" She cried out. "What happened to-"

Harry pressed a hand against her mouth as he pushed her back into a lying position. "She's fine. A month premature, tiny, but maturing rather quickly. She weighed three pounds, nine ounces at birth and is doing fine. She's almost gained almost a pound since she was born."

Hermione simply stared at him, tears filling her eyes. "It was a girl?"

Harry smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her carefully. "Yes, another beautiful girl."

Hermione looked over at the tower of books tilting precariously on the wooden table. "What are those?" She asked,

Harry looked over to see what she was talking about and burst into a massive grin. "Baby books!" He exclaimed before moving away to bring a few over. "They're all about premature babies and the special treatment they'll need." Hermione carefully took one from the pile and started to flip through it. "You're mum took me to the local library and I took out all the books they had. I've had a lot of time to read."

"Will she be okay?" Hermione asked softly, suddenly feeling guilty, as if it was her fault.

"She's going to be just fine. The doctor even said that she maybe able to come home in a week or so!" Harry announced happily. He reached over and tilted her face up and gently kissed her. "All that's left to do is name her." Hermione smiled back at him. She could tell that he blamed nothing on her. "But first…" Harry stood up, the devilish grin Hermione had always loved came back on to his face. "I do believe I'm not the only person who was desperately awaiting for your wakening."

Hermione watched him back up slowly from the room and slip through the door silently. She didn't have long to ponder her guest. No more then thirty seconds after Harry had left the room, the door flung open.

"MUMMY!" Avery shouted as she ran towards Hermione. She stopped a foot from the bed and inched her way forward. Harry must have warned her not to rush Hermione.

Hermione reached her hand out for Avery to take, which she did excitedly. "Hey sweets, what's new?" She asked teasingly, trying to take away any of the worry Avery might have about her being okay.

"Oh Mummy!" Avery exclaimed. "Have you seen the baby yet? She's adorable! She has black hair just like me!" She grabbed a lock of her hair to emphasize her point. Hermione smiled at her child. Avery didn't wait for a reply before moving on to her next topic. "Can we name her Akira?"

"No." Came Harry's voice from the doorway.

All it took was one look of utter disappointment and conniving from Avery for Hermione to realize that she was being thrown back into the life she loved. Hermione started to laugh.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Glad it all turned out for them ^^ What are your thoughts on the story?


End file.
